1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a filling port structure for a fuel tank.
2. Description of Related Art
A filling port structure for a fuel tank of an automobile that includes an open/close valve, such as a flap valve, which can open and close the filling port into which a fuel nozzle is inserted is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-49952 (JP 2008-49952 A) discloses a structure which includes an opening/closing member (flap valve) that is provided with a lock member which is unlocked when a lock releasing part is pressed by a fuel nozzle with a specific diameter.
However, in the structure that is disclosed in JP 2008-49952 A, a part of the lock member protrudes into a fuel gun insertion region (inside the filling port) and may interfere with a fuel gun that is inserted into or removed from the filling port unless the lock member is held in an unlocked state.